Pandemic
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Songoku-san may be the strongest person in the world, nobody doubts it. Nevertheless, he is still a human.


A/N: Sorry for grammar mistakes... please read and review if you have time to do it.

**Disclaimer:** Akira Toriyama-sensei

**Timeline:** In the real future of Trunks, before he returned to the past to change history.

~**PANDEMIC~**

Small hospital in the outskirts of the West, five days after my desperation to attack the Androids.

"If you've recovered, soon go to the past," said Mom. "At first seventeen years ago, to give medicine for Songohan's father. It all started from there. If he didn't die by heart disease at that time, I think things can't be like the world now."

"Is he as powerful as that?" I asked.

"Of course he's strong..." Mom looked dreamily. "But the most memorable to me is he always can make me calm in times of crisis."

I often thought what is Songoku-san's real power like? Is he really that strong?

I became increasingly intrigued with Songoku-san. He wasn't like humans. He was like a God! Moreover, Mom had told me that Songoku-san ever practiced in the God's place for three years before his fifteen. Is something like that still can be called human?

"Mom, please tell me more about Songoku-san," I requested.

"You always want to be told about him!"

"But you yourself said, the story of Songoku-san would never run out."

Mom smiled with her unique style. She closed the book on her lap, then she looked up the ceiling.

"If I'm at hospital like now, I often recall the time when we all cried over Goku's death," she said. "It feels like it just happened yesterday..."

***

Hospitals in the East, twenty years ago.

Songoku was lying on a bed. He looked exhausted—it wasn't like him. His friends, who wore special protective antivirus clothes, surrounded him. Chichi was on the right side of Goku's bed, her tears endlessly fell down. Bulma held Chichi, as she cried too. Next to the women, little Songohan stood up with sorrowful expression on his face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bed, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, and Krillin stood. Chiaotzu was floating as usual beside Ten Shin Han. They all looked concerned and sorry, even Yamcha seemed almost cried.

At the end of the bed Piccolo stood up. His face, as usual, expressionless. Meanwhile, near the door, Vegeta was alone with his arms folded. He didn't look at Goku at all.

"I think... my time is coming..." Goku's voice faltered, gasping. Chichi increasingly became hysterical, Bulma let out more tears.

Goku looked at his friends on the left.

"Ten Shin Han, you'll become more powerful. You too, Chiaotzu. You two have given me a great help when I fought against King Piccolo. Thank you."

Ten Shin Han forced a smile, while Chiaotzu's eyes were already full of tears.

"You will not be caught again by us, Songoku."

Goku grinned painfully.

"I'm going to die... you must be exceeding me," he still could joke in a dying situation. Next he turned his head to Yamcha.

"You're my first strong opponent... Yamcha the Desert Wolves. I will not forget you."

Yamcha wiped his eyes. Goku turned to Krillin.

"Krillin…"

"Don't say anything, Goku! I don't want to hear!" Krillin closed his ears with his hands while shaking his head. But it was useless.

"Krillin, you're my best friend. Almost all my life I spent with you. Thank you... for everything."

Could not help, tears dropped from Krillin's eyes. Goku smiled, and then his gazed was stuck on Piccolo.

"Piccolo, you're a strong person. I always know that you are kind-hearted. Take care of the earth and Songohan. It's only you who can do that."

Piccolo only nodded, not saying anything.

"Vegeta…"

Vegeta turned his head. Expression on his face remained hard as usual.

"I still do want to fight with you. You're so strong."

Vegeta turned his head away again.

"Kakarot, I'm much more powerful than you, who are defeated by such a disease like that," he said coldly.

"Yes, you're right," now, Goku directed his head to the right. "Bulma..."

Bulma struggled to look at Goku, because her views have been blurred by tears.

"What is your message for me, Goku? I'll do it!"

"Thank you... you're really a good friend of mine," Goku panted. "Although you have a lot of work in your lab, I hope you often visit Chichi."

"Okay, I promise," Bulma nodded heartily.

"Chichi..." Goku looked at his wife.

"Goku, you're cheating! You're not supposed to leave me being a widow! Besides, you've never worked during our marriage!" Chichi yelled hysterically. Bulma had to hold her so that she couldn't hit Goku.

"Forgive me... I did a lot of guilt to you. From now, I will not bother Songohan's lesson anymore."

"How can you bother if you're already dead!"

Goku smiled slightly, then he looked at the last person.

"Songohan... come here."

Gohan approached his father while biting his lip to fight back the tears. Goku patted his only son's head softly.

"You're a good boy, I'm proud of you. Take care of your mother and obey her orders. Study hard," as he said it, he glanced at Chichi. "And keep practicing with Piccolo, because there is no guarantee that Earth is already safe. You are the future fighter."

Gohan couldn't have power again to hold back his tears. Now it fell down continuously.

"Don't cry. You're a man, aren't you?"

Gohan ignored. This time he wanted to cry.

"Dad... are you really going to go?"

"We will meet again someday, I'm sure," Goku smiled. He put his hand down from Gohan's head. "Now it's the time..."

Goku closed his eyes, his face was peaceful.

And the next, cardiograph showed a straight line.

Chichi burst into tears again. Bulma hugged her, while she herself crying. Gohan cried as well, holding the edge of the bed. Piccolo approached him, patting his shoulder. Then Gohan cried in Piccolo's embrace.

Ten Shin Han looked sad. Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin were already not ashamed of their tears. Meanwhile Vegeta decided to get out of the room.

Earth has lost its best knight...

***

"After that, we still felt sad for almost a month later," Mom ended her story. Then she stood up, pointing her finger at me.

"Therefore, Trunks, you have to go back to the past as soon as possible and give the medicine!"

I smiled. Mom's encouraging words always give me a new spirit.

"Okay Mom!"

***

And here I am, in the past. I've met Songoku-san, he's really a very strong person. But from Mom's story, I understood one thing.

That a human, no matter how powerful he is, is still a human.

Who can't resist the fate of "death".

Songoku-san might be the strongest person in the world, but he was defeated by a pandemic. That heart disease caused by virus. And even the Dragon Ball could not revive people who died naturally.

So I completely understand how human remains human. It's okay to want to be stronger, but the limitations of human should always be remembered.

**The End**

*

*


End file.
